Fallen From Grace
by anna becker
Summary: Bash and Emilia are best friends. As children they played together, shared each others secrets and hopes. But what happens when one falls in love with their best friend and the other falls for the unattainable. Things in the palace are never as they seem and events are put into motion that can change the course of history itself. Takes place during the first half of season one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She had been there from the beginning. A shadow in the back ground no one paid attention to. She was a witness to one of the most influential monarchs of the time and hated every minute of it. She wasn't even considered a lady by most but by others she was the most sought after companion. Maybe it was her ability to stay in the shadows but whatever the case she knew everyone's secrets. Secrets she didn't even want to know, secrets that could mean death.

She had been brought to court at a young age; the daughter of a disgraced Lord and an Irish mother. Her father, who had been married with five other children, had met her mother on one of his many travels. Her mother had told her it was an affair of love and passion but duty had taken him away from them. Her mother, always the dreamer, had believed it was true love and not a one-time fling. She on the other had known different, that love didn't exists, nothing more than a fairy tale told to young girls to soften the blow when they were sold to the highest bidder.

Oh yes the joy of a young girls life was for a good match always arranged by whatever male guardian or relative was available to them. One would only hope he would be a good man. She however had no worries. She was a bastard child, an unwanted. No men would be lining up for her. She wasn't too sad by this but it also meant she had no tittle, or status. No income and no lands but with her head down low they soon forgot she was there, all but one.

When her mother had died she had no other living relatives, no kin and no one willing to take her in so at the ripe young age of twelve she was sent to live at French court with her father's family. Her father had welcomed her with open arms. His children all mostly grown and his wife unable to give him more. He loved his children no doubt and quickly integrated her into his life and home. His wife, however and children didn't like having her around. She was a reminder of his wandering eye. So she had spent a lot of time at her father's side, in court, on hunts and rides. It had been some of the happiest time in her life. That was also when she had meant him. Him, with his careless hair, captivating eyes and caring personality. Much like her there were those who felt he didn't belong at court. He was also a bastard, the son of the king by his mistress. But like her, he was his father's favorite. This worked to their advantage for the time being.

In the beginning they didn't really talk, just the polite greetings and acknowledgments, a passing acquaintance. Then one day he found her in the stables, crying. Her step sister who had always been unkind to her, had taken it upon herself to cut the young girls red curls while she slept. She had been so upset by it and distort that she had run to the stables. She always felt safe there and would spend several hours playing in the loft with whatever animal had made it their home. At the moment it was a mother with six kittens. She remembered climbing the ladder and finding the baby kittens curled up in the straw of the loft. Here she could be completely alone and wallow in self-pity. Here she didn't have to face anyone or anything and here is where he found her. At first she didn't hear him, she was so focused on the little black kitten she held in her arms. Then she heard him speak his name very quietly and cautiously. She snapped her tear stained face up to meet his gaze. All she saw was concern on his face, so unlike anything else she had seen on anyone else's face where she was concerned.

"Amelia?" He asked her again as he approached her once again and sat down next to her. She studied his friendly gaze she wiped her tears on her damp sleeves. She didn't trust very well, but something about his mere presents seemed to calm and sooth her. She didn't answer at first and he seemed to accept that as he reached over to pet the kitten she held. "You should give him a name." She just kind of shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want to tell me why such a pretty girl is so sad?" This only succeeded in her bursting into tear again. He then wrapped his arm around her pulling her against his side. This simple act was the single most comforting acts anyone had ever given her. She finally became brave enough to show him, pulling of the make shift scarf that had covered her now damaged hair. She couldn't look him in the eyes and casted them downwards. She had expected him to laugh at her instead he said nothing. He then used his thumb and forefinger to tip her head up so that she was looking at him. His vivid green eyes met her steely gray ones. She swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears. His gaze wasn't mocking her, which she had expected instead they showed concern with a hint of anger. She felt her hands tighten her hold on the scarf that she held in her lap. He then asked her in a very serious tone.

"Who did this to you?" She had a feeling he already knew but she voiced it anyway.

"My half-sister, Brigitte." She answered quietly. Most of the castle occupants already knew how her half siblings and step mother disliked her entire existence. Brigitte never could hide her hatred of Emilia or her being at court. This had led to retaliation on so many levels. Up to this point Emilia had been able to ignore most of it, hiding the fact that it bothered her but recently the tormenting had gotten worse. He touched her hair just then and brought her attention back to her current humiliation.

"Well, Lady Brigitte sounds as if she is a very spiteful individual indeed." He said to her earning him a smile. No one else had ever voiced anything against Brigitte's character. She was a favorite at court dispute Emilia's presence at their father's side. Her sister knew how to turn the charm on when needed. "Now there's the smile I've been waiting for." He said as he returned her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She questioned him. "You're the son of the king." "The bastard son of the king." He corrected. "We bastard's need to stick together." She didn't know what to say, not many had ever been kind to her. Before she could respond however, he stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her up next to him.

He seemed tall standing next to her and she suddenly felt subconscious. Even at a young age she noticed his striking features and knew someday every available female at court would have their eyes on him, maybe even the unavailable ones. Looking down at her he reached for the scarf that she still gripped in her hands and proceeded to tie it gently back around her head as to hide the mess. He took her hand and gentle lead her from the loft.

"Let's see what we can do about this my little Irish princess." She suddenly felt her face grow warm and this made him grin even more.

"I'm not a princess." She said to him casting her eyes once again to the ground. He ducked so that she was forced to look into his eyes again.

"Don't ever look away. Keep your gaze direct and show them you are not afraid, by doing that they will soon respect you. As for calling princess, I'm the son of the king so I get to decide what to call you so Irish princess it is." She smiled at him once again as he took her hand once more. He led her to the back of the castle wall and opened a door that lead to some stairs. It was here that she found herself in the most lavish room she had ever seen. Her eyes grew big as she took in the room around her.

"Where are we?" She asked as she stood looking at him.

"This is my mother's room." He answered and before she could say anything else Diane de Poitiers mistress to the king of France entered the room. Unsure how to address her Emilia just started at her. She was every bit as beautiful as the stories had told. She also noticed that this was where her new friend had gotten his eyes.

"Hello son, who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mother this is Emilia, daughter of Lord Baxter. She has run into an issue and I thought maybe you could help."

"Come forward child and tell me your woes. My son is not one to bring just anyone to meet me."

"I do not wish to trouble you my lady."

"Nonsense, child. If my son has brought you to me it was for a good reason. Rescuing damsel's in distress is something he is very good at." Standing behind her, he quickly removed the scarf much to her horror only to have his mother approach her with concern much like her son; she too has a kindness about her.

"And what has happened here?" She asked looking at her son.

"Lady Brigitte happened mother."

"Ah, well Lady Brigitte does like to make her intentions known. Well child, I am an old friend of your father's and he speaks very fondly of you. I'm sure your sister is just being jealous and spiteful. We will just have to up the competition, so to speak. Son, give little Emilia and I a little time. I will make this right." She looked down at her and Emilia looked over at him. He nodded at her with a smile.

"It's alright princess." With a nod to his mother he left the room.

"My son is rather fond of you and speaks of you often. I believe he sees you as a good friend. Now let's see what we can do about that hair." For the next hour, Lady Diane fussed with her hair and after a bit Emilia started to relax. She couldn't help but like her and soon began l telling her stories of her own mother. Oh how she missed her. After her hair was done, Diane turned her to look in the mirror and let her take in her reflection. It almost brought tears to her eyes and she almost didn't recognize herself.

"Thank you." She said in a disbelief which earned her a smile.

"Now, my dear you listen. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are less than you are. Hold your head high and teach them to respect you."

"I told her the same thing." Her friend had returned unnoticed and she blushed when he smiled at her and then he bowed. "See, just like a princess." That was the day that Emilia Baxter and Sebastian Poitiers became best friends and that was also the day that at thirteen years of age she fell in love with the fifteen year old boy who made her feel like a princess, the bastard son to the king of France.

**So feedback is very welcome. Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have reviewed and favored/followed this story. I'm so glad you all liked this. I've been babying it along for a while and finally decided to post this thanks to the encouragement of Caty91. **** To answer some questions, yes this is shaping up to be a big heart break for some but I am a true believer in happily ever after no matter how long it takes. I don't intend to follow the show too closely but the major points I will. I intend to mostly stick to the first half of the season so sit back, enjoy and please review. I love reading them. Thanks!**

Chapter Two

Emilia and Bash were inseparable from that point on. When she wasn't with her father she was with him. He was patient with her as she asked her many questions and as she tried to learn the things he know. He taught her how to track, hunt, and even using the bow, which she found she was rather good at. Bash's half-brother Francis would often ask her why he would teach her the activities meant for a boy and Bash would always respond with a "Why not."

"If she is willing to learn then what is the harm?" He would ask his brother only to be met with a shake of his head and leaving them in peace. In truth Francis was never unkind to her just slightly indifference. He had more things to worry about than his older brothers little friend. It really didn't bother her she just wished he wouldn't dismiss her so quickly. This just made her more determined to learn, more determined to prove them all wrong. Seeing her determination made Bash more willing to tell her anything she wanted to know. Then one day she finally got up enough courage to ask him how to fight. She wanted to learn to use the sword, how to defend herself. She knew someday she would need this skill if nothing else then to secure her survival. When she had asked him he had been hesitant at first.

"Why do you want to learn princess?" No matter how many times she had asked him not to he still called her princess.

"I need to know so that I can defend myself." She said trying not to get angry. He had never told her no before and it bothered her. Seeing he riled her up he flashed her, his dangerously dashing smile and added.

"So I take it once you know then you won't need me anymore." She suddenly had a slight panic attack at thought of Bash no longer being there. Seeing the sudden change in her face he quickly dropped the smile and looked down at her. He was so tall she had to crank her neck to look him in the eye. She we determined not to let him see that this bothered her. Unfortunately he was the only one who was ever able to read her guarded expression.

"Have no fear, sweet girl. You shall always have me. I will always protect you. But if you must learn than I would rather it was taught by me. If it wasn't me you would find someone else and that just will not do." He gave her a soft smile as her mood lightened considerably.

"I'm sure someday, some beautiful royal will sweep you away and I will need to be my own protector." Before he could respond in protest she answered with a sly smile. "Do you realize that even now girls at court are hatching plans on how to snag the kings beloved bastard son as a potential husband?" His brow creased due to the sudden frown of disgust which caused her in turn to let out a laugh. She then couldn't help but add. "Even my dear sister Brigitte has expressed interest in your hand." She then tried to dart away as he made a grab for her in retaliation, but didn't quite move quickly enough as he grabbed her waist from behind. Throwing her in the air she landed in a soft hay stack only for him to dive in afterwards. The air was filled with their squeals, giggles and laughter. As he made a grab for her again only to have her twist from him so that she was able to stand behind him. Before he could react she grabbed a handful of hay only to shove it down the back of his shirt. He yelled in protest only to set herself into another fit of giggles as he jumped around trying to dislodge it. Once done he looked down at her as she lay in the hay.

"You are a spirited little imp aren't you?"

"Well it is said that my mother was truly crazy, as wild as the moors themselves."

"Well like mother, like daughter I suppose." He said laughing as he dropped down beside her.

"I'm not sure if that should be considered an insult or a compliment."

"Why a compliment of course. It makes you more fun." He said as he looked down at her. His eyes full of mischief and teasing. She matched his smile and they both flopped back into the soft hay as they stared up at the clouds that were moving very slowly in the late summer afternoon. They were silent for a bit, just enjoying being in each other's company and the warm summer air. In her thirteen years she had never felt this relaxed, this comfortable and this safe. It would be quite some time before she felt this way again. Suddenly Bash broke the silence.

"Emilia, I need you to promise me something." He rolled over so that he was looking down at her again. The humor his eyes usually held was now serious. She could see him struggle with the words and waited patiently when he finally spoke. "I want you to promise that whatever happens, no matter what we will always be there for one another. We won't let anyone pull our friendship apart. We are both coming of age and things will start to change. I just don't want this to. I want our friendship to last." If he hadn't looked so serious she might have laughed because she too had been hoping for the same thing. Some sort of normal path in this ever changing world. He was trying to read her expression before she answered.

"I will always be there as long as you make the same promise." And he did. He then stood up and held out his hand. She took it as he pulled her to her feet.

"Now my dear Irish princess, let's get you home before you are discovered missing." He reached up and pulled a bit of hay that had stuck to her hair. She suddenly had a sick feeling at the thought of going home. Home was here, with him and he must have picked up on her mood because he asked her.

"What is it?"

"I'm fine." She cast her gaze back to the ground. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and finished her thought

"You are not fine. How long will your father be away?"

"I don't know, awhile." He pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back in comfort.

"It will get better. Don't let them bring you down." She nodded her head against his shoulder as he held her. She knew if she spoke she would burst into tears. Something she didn't want to do in front of him.

"I will walk you home and I will be there when you wake up in the morning." He said to her. "As long as your father is away, I will watch over you." She sniffed back a few tears and pulled away to look at him.

"You can't always be there Bash. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She hoped that she at least sounded braver than she really was. He looked down at her not saying anything to the point that it started to make her uncomfortable and she started to shift from foot to foot.

"I cannot say this any more clear Emilia, I will be there. You will be safe." She gave him little smile of thanks as he escorted her home.

They didn't really talk much and as she approached her home she could feel her nerves start to get the better of her. She froze in the middle of the pathway as the house came into view. She knew what was waiting for her and she didn't want to face it. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she continued up the path. She could hear Bash chuckle beside her as she continued her walk.

"That's my girl." He said under his breath and she pretended to be affected by him calling her "his girl". She rounded the bend only to come to a slamming halt as to what stood before her. She had come to such a sudden stop that Bash ran into the back of her. He grabbed her waist to keep from falling and looked up to see the narrow eyed look coming from her sister Brigitte.

"Where have you been?" She demanded to know. She then realized who was standing behind her. She turned on her ever fake smile and gave a little courtesy. Emilia could practically hear Bash's eyes roll to the back of his head and she could nearly contain a laugh.

"Where she has been Lady Brigitte, has been with me. I needed her assistance with a matter of the upmost importance." He stepped out from behind Emilia and offered her sister a slight bow. She could see her sisters eyes narrow slightly but hide her true thoughts very carefully. She then turned her fake smile back to Emilia and spoke.

"Mother has been asking where you were. She is worried for your safety since it is all most dark and you have been gone since first light. It doesn't look well on a young lady, even for someone such as you." Emilia could feel her temper start to rise. This was why it was so hard to like her and this is why at that moment she wanted to show Brigitte how much of a lady she really was not. Sebastian however took control of the situation. He stepped in front of her now and stared down Brigitte with his steeling gray eyes.

"Choose your words very carefully Brigitte. Emilia has been a big help to me and I expect her to be spoken to with respect. I also expect to have no one show her any ill will." Bash never seemed to get angry over much and rarely ever raised his voice in anger. She peered over his shoulder, which proved to be difficult due to their dramatic height difference, to see the angered yet unbelieving face of her sister. She didn't dare to speak due to the fact that Bash was the king's favorite son bastard or not. It was then she had noticed her step mother had come to the door and was taking the whole scene in. She was a serious woman who once upon a time would have been considered beautiful, but the years had not been kind due to the loss of several children and two husbands before she had met her father. She just stood there waiting. Maybe watching her daughter reaction, maybe watching her reaction. Whichever the case it was making her increasingly uncomfortable. Finally after what seemed to be forever, her sister finally spoke.

"No disrespect was intended your grace, she sometimes forget her place is all. Isn't the job of every older sister to remind the young ones of such?" Bash bowed his head to her and continued still.

"As one should, but as I said, she was helping me." His eyes seemed to stare at her and Brigitte looked away. "Now that all is settled, I will continue to need Miss Emilia here for the coming days. There is a project of great importance that requires her assistance and it will take some time. So I will be here every morning for her at first light for her and I will return her in tacked at the end of each day."

"How long will that take." Brigitte started to have a whine to it.

"It will take as long as it will take." Before it could be questioned further he turned back to Emilia, grabbed her shoulders and said in a voice only she could hear. "You will be all right and I will see you in the morning." He then said loud enough for their audience. "I will see you at first light." He then bowed to her and kissed her on the cheek. He looked down at her with a mischievous look on his face and concern in his eyes as he bid her good night.

The next morning he was there and every morning after that, until the day the news arrived. Her father would never be returning home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The day they had gotten the news of her father was one of the worst days of her life. The day had started like every other, with Emilia sneaking out to wait for Bash just to avoid her step mother's disapproving eyes and her sister's snide remarks. It had been an uneasy truce since they had seen her with him. In truth she was invisible to them, and that she could live with. She rounded the corner and made her way to the big weeping willow that was their usual meeting place. She loved that tree and would always find time to climb high in its branches. Today, however that would have to wait for Bash was already there. It didn't matter how early she was, he always beat her there. It was irritating to her that he always managed to keep one step ahead. But there he was every morning with his careless hair; lop sided grin and cheeky response.

"Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"How is it that you beat me here each morning?" This earned her a chuckle as he pulled away from the tree and approached her.

"It is my job to anticipate the needs of a princess."

"Now stop, we both know I am no princess." He then grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the path way ignoring her statement like he always did and like always she signed and let it go.

"Now come on. We have lots to do today with your lesson and I have a surprise for you." He had started to teach her how to best use a sword and she had picked it up rather well and quickly. Sebastian however still wouldn't let her use the real thing. Still too dangerous he had said so practice swords it was.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"You will just have to wait and see." He had that sparkle of mischief in his eyes and her worry must have shown because he started to laugh. "Don't worry so much. You will love it, I promise."

It was well after the noon day meal before he told her. They made there way down to the village and walked to the black smiths shop. Emilia had never been inside before but had been by there a lot. She and Bash made frequent trips to the village and knew just about everyone there. He was well liked and everyone seemed happy to see him including the blacksmith Jeremiah. Jeremiah was a tall man and only a few years older than Bash the two of them has become fast friends. Jeremiah had taken over for his father when he had died due to the plague that had hit hard about two years before. He now took care of a heart broken mother and four younger siblings not an easy task for a man of his age yet he always had a smile. Today his smile seemed even bigger as he watched the two friends approach. He raised his hand in a greeting.

"Hello Sebastian, Miss Emilia. How are you on this fine afternoon?" He always had a way of making her smile.

"Bash says he has a surprise for me but he won't tell me what." She felt very much like a child at that point. This also earned her a laugh from both of her friends which only made her smile more.

"She really doesn't have patience does she?" Jeremiah said to Bash who suddenly put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not really but that is why I keep her around. She keeps me on my toes."

"Hey now I thought you kept me around because of my stimulating conversation skills." This earned her hair being ruffled and being pulled in the direction of the shop.

"You're stimulating alright, a stimulating pain in the neck." He added with a laugh as they continued inside. "I want to show you something first." He said as he led her to the back of the barn. There a mother cat with about five kittens lay curled up in the hay. Bash knew her attachment to kittens and smiled down at her as she immediately sat next to them picking up a little black one. It immediately responded to her touch and started to purr as she stroked its glossy fur. Sebastian took this opportunity to retrieve what they had come for and sat down next to Emilia with a long package which had been wrapped in a colorful piece of fabric. She barely had registered that he was there until she felt his hand on her arm. She pulled her head up away from the kitten. She noticed what he was holding and looked at him questionably.

"What is that?" She asked as she set the kitten down and took it as he handed it to her.

"Your surprise. Go ahead, take a look." She very carefully started to untie the string that held it together.

"What's this for?" She asked him as she continued to unwrap it to reveal and beautifully handcrafted real sword. A silver blade with a rose colored hilt and grip. It was placed in an equally beautiful handcrafted sheath that was made from some of the finest leather she had ever seen, but the best part was the lily that hand been etched into the handle. "Oh Bash its beautiful."

"Happy Birthday Princess." He said softly in her ear.

"My birthday?" She question. In truth she had never really celebrated or acknowledged her birthday. She had never even received a gift before, it was almost too much to take in and she sat silently clenching the gift in tight hands and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. She bowed her head and tried to recollect herself without Bash seeing how affected she was by all of this. He of course, did not miss her sudden change in demeanor and put his finger and thumb to her chin gently forcing her to look at him. He saw the start of her tears and gently used his finger to brush it away; a small smile with a look of concern clouded his face.

"What this about?" He asked her gently. She swallowed past the lump in her throat before she answered.

"No one has ever given me anything before." She answered quickly and tried to look away again but he held her still looking into her tear filled eyes. A slight flitter of surprise crossed his features but he quickly hides it away. He always tried to keep himself guarded but she always had the uncanny knack of knowing what he was thinking or feeling.

"Not ever?! Not even your father?" She shook her head and then answered.

"My step mother wouldn't allow it. I'm just fortunate that she lets me live there." She felt his grip tighten slightly before his hand dropped away running it through his already careless hair in frustration. He turned back to her and stood up offering her his hand.

"Well I for one will make sure that from now on every year, you shall have a proper birthday, with gifts as well as tea and cake with a proper lady of the court." He flashed her, his ever winning smile as he pulled her to her feet. She couldn't help the small bite of laughter that seemed to bubble up from her suddenly.

"What do you mean, "Lady of the court"?"

"Why my mother of course. She has been asking about you and was wondering when I would bring you by again." He started leading her from the black smith but stopped and turned when he discovered her rooted in her spot. "Emilia? What is it?" She shifted on her feet not wanting to meet his eye. He stood and waited for her to answer. Knowing she couldn't get by without telling him she finally found her voice to speak.

I wouldn't want to burden your mother. She has already been more than kind to me and I wouldn't want to take advantage of her kindness." Bash crossed his arms as he stood in front of her.

"That is your sister talking." He simply stated. "My mother has taken a liking to you and I would hate to disappoint her because she was looking forward to seeing you."

"Really?" She smiled shyly at him as he loosened his stance and smiled back.

"Of course. I believe she is looking forward to talking to someone other than me." He laughed suddenly at his own thought and shook his head. "All right princess off to the castle with you." Before she could respond he quickly placed his one arm around her back and the other behind her knees. He quickly picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? Put me down!" She squealed in between giggles. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he only tightened it as he carried her out of the shop, both yelling back a good bye to Jeremiah who waved at them with a laugh and the shake of his head. "Put me down!" She said again which was met with laughter on his end.

"I'm never going to get you there any other way." They had made their way out into the road way. That was when they both heard the unmistakable sound of horses approaching and they were moving very quickly. Emilia peered over Bash's shoulder and watched as they road fast and she gave out an involuntary gasp.

"Bash, those are my father's horses!" She said recognizing the colored banner. Bash lowered to her feet and grabbed her by the hand instead.

"Let's go." He said pulling her along as they followed the horses. She could barely keep up with him but he didn't let go as he dragged her along both knowing what would be ahead of them. With the horses approaching that quickly they knew it would not be good news. They approached her home just as the horses had all gathered and Lady Baxter had been summoned. They stopped before they reached her and heard as the horseman spoke.

"I'm so sorry my lady but I bear bad news of your husband. I'm afraid his carriage was attacked in the woods and he did not survive." Emilia heard her step mother cry out, she heard step sister start to cry and she heard Bash call her name. She seemed to be frozen, unwilling to understand what she had just heard. That her father was gone so she did the one thing she knew how to do, she ran. She ran to the only spot that she ever felt safe in, the only spot that no one knew about except Bash. It was the only place she felt safe and that is where he found her crying as if her whole world had just ended. How long he sat there holding her she didn't know he just let her cry and when she was done he looked at her drying her tears.

"You're going to be okay princess. It's going to be all right." She just wished she believed him.

**So next chapter is going to be a bite of a time jump to when Mary comes to court. Fingers crossed and wish me luck! Thanks for reading and please review. Thank you to all who have been reviewing, it keeps me going. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The nightmare came as it always did. Always vivid, always the same thing and always just as terrifying. It always starts the same, the day of her father's funeral. It was a dreary day with gray clouds hanging in the sky with the threat of heavy rain not that far off. Her heart was broken, more broken than she had ever remembered it being. She barely spoke for fear that she would start crying and wouldn't be able to stop. Her step mother wouldn't even acknowledge her and her half-sister kept giving her hateful and spiteful looks. She felt as if they blamed her in some way or maybe resented the fact that they were now stuck with her, a constant reminder of her father's indiscretion. If it wasn't for Bash and his mother standing on either side of her she wasn't sure how she would have handled it. He was always there, her pillar of strength. His mother had come to pay respect to an old friend much to Lady Baxter's displeasure but also, according to Bash, for her. She had felt that all bastard born children needed someone. Knowing this helped for Sebastian's mother had taken an interest in her upbringing. She had even offered to get her ready to be presented at court. Her step mother however would not let that occur. When Lady de Poitiers heard of this she was not pleased but took Emilia aside.

"If ever you need someone my dear, do not hesitate to find me. I know my son is there for you but he can only do so much. I on the other hand have more options. Do not let them treat you any less than what you are."

"But I'm nothing more than my father's bastard. That is all I am or ever will be." Emilia had responded much to Dianne's disappointment and anger. Not at her but at the way the world worked. Being the mother of such a child she had a different perspective on things and she would smooth down Emilia's ever wild hair and give her a small smile. "Than those like my son and you can challenge that."

That was when the nightmare truly began. It had been after the funeral she had ducked away from everyone, even Bash just for a moment so that she catch her breath and wallow in the self-pity of what would happen to her next. That was when she had overheard her step mother talking to a Lord of the court. Someone her father had done business with before. Lord Felix was not a kind man but had tried very hard to hide that part of himself. Emilia had seen how he treated his servants on more than one occasion even mentioning it to Bash who warned her to stay clear of him.

She hid behind a tree as they approached.

"I need her gone. I don't even want to see her." Her step mother stated.

"How shall you like it done my lady?" Lord Felix asked her with a smug look.

"I don't care; take her to the blood woods. I'm sure she will be taken care of there." Lord Felix seemed to be taken back for a moment before he answered.

"The blood woods my Lady? Even I dare not go there. What if I took her to the river? An accident by the river would be best."

"Just make sure it does look like an accident. I need this thorn removed by tonight. I am paying you enough money. "

"As you wish my Lady. It shall be done tonight."

"Sooner rather than later my Lord. She is a crafty one. Just don't let anyone see you do it." Felix bowed to her with one last nod of his head. That was when she decided to go. She had to get away, she had to run. She wouldn't have time to say good bye to anyone. The blood woods where a place of danger and death and as she heard not even Lord Felix dared to enter. Everyone knew how dangerous it was so that was the one place she would go. So when no one was looking she ran in the direction of the woods. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she hit the darkness of the woods. All around her the darkness seemed to swallow her up as she drove deeper and deeper into its embrace. She had never been in here before so before long she soon lost her way. The sounds around her seemed to become louder and then she heard the chanting. Going toward it she felt her heart beat and her breath hitch. Staying low to the ground she came upon the spot where she heard the chanting. Slipping behind a bush she was able to see the terrifying scene in front of her. The blood everywhere and the chanting became louder, so loud that she had to cover her ears, slam her eyes shut and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She started to rock back and forth to get the scene before her out of her head. This was where the nightmare became so intense that she always woke screaming but after years of having it she had learned how to keep that scream contained. That was how it was this time except now she heard a sharp knocking that seemed to be continuously getting louder. Then she heard her name and finally forced her eyes open only to find herself in her room in the castle with the early morning sunlight streaming through. She shook the remnants of the nightmare off as she dragged herself out of bed. The knocking came from the door again with a very familiar voice behind it.

"Emilia, if you don't answer I'm coming in." He always sounded worried. He knew she had the nightmares and in the beginning he was the one to help her through the screaming.

"I'm coming." She managed to choke out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grabbed her robe. She opened her door to find her very worried friend standing on the other side. He took one look at her before he spoke.

"I thought you stopped having those nightmares" She turned from him and went to stand in the middle of the room. He walked to her forcing her to turn around and look at him. "Emilia…" He asked in a gentle yet forceful tone. How did he do that?

"I am all right Bash. They just come once in a while." He looked at her with his kind eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you still have them?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She simply said. "You've put up with me enough as it is." In truth if it hadn't been for Bash and his mother she wouldn't even be alive. It was Bash who had found her in the woods three days later and it was he and his mother who nursed her back to health before taking her in as if she was a long lost family member. It was nice to be part of any family. Diane had treated her as one of her own and Bash was well Bash, always the protector and still her best friend. Even some of the people at court treated her better than her own family had who had quietly disappeared from court due to the outrage of knowing her step mother had tried to have her killed. It couldn't be proven of course but a big enough scandal was created that her step family disappeared with their tails between their legs. Somehow, though she knew that she hadn't seen the last of them.

"I always worry about you." She turned from him and walked back to her bed where she flopped down on her back to stare at the ceiling. On the ceiling was an etching of the night sky, her favorite part of the room it calmed her.

"One day you will get tired of me." She said half joking. When he didn't respond she sat up and looked at him who hadn't moved from his spot. He looked almost angry. They had been through this several times and she still couldn't shake the feeling that one day he wouldn't be there for her. Maybe not by his choice but she believed in seeing things as they really were.

"Bash" She said softly as she stood up and walked to him. She really didn't want to upset him especially on a day such as today. There was to be a wedding and a new queen was to arrive at court. A great day for celebration or one would think. She, herself was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. "I'm sorry; please don't be upset with me." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Automatically he returned her embrace holding her close and tight resting his chin on the top of her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not; I just wish you would not stay that. I will never grow tired of you." He tightened his hold once more before he realized and looked down at her. "No matter how much of a pain you may be." He said with a mischievous smile. She smiled back, broke contact with him and swatted him in the arm which caused him to chuckle. "Now let's get you dressed." She groaned and turned to state at the cupboard that held her dresses, the one thing she had not become accustom to since coming to court. It hated how confined it made her feel, almost trapped, the corsets and lace always tight and itchy.

"I don't know what to wear when one is meeting a queen." He stepped around her and opened up her cupboard.

"Well let's see what we can do." He started to rifle through and she sat back down seemingly lost in thought.

"Bash?"

"Hmm?" he answered not taking his eyes off the project in front of him.

"Do you think she will like me?"  
>"Who princess?"<p>

"Queen Mary. I mean we are the same age but what if she doesn't like me." Emilia had been given the job of being Mary's escort as she became once again familiar with the French court. The job was Diane's idea and King Henry had a hard time saying no to her. It was her way of making Emilia feel more important and to try to bring her out of her quiet shell.

Bash looked up from what he was doing and narrowed his eyes for a moment before going and sitting next to her.

"Emilia, not every girl is like your step sister. She is going to love you and you are going to be great. Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"Being myself is what gets me in trouble." She answered which earned her a smile before he looked back up at the cupboard.

"I think the green one suit you best." He pulled it from the others and held it out to her. "Now hurry, I need to go find Frances and she will be here shortly. Just be in the main hall by the time the Queen arrives all right." She nodded her head in agreement as he kissed the side of her forehead as she fingered the lace trim on the dress. "Hey it's going to be all right."

"Thanks Bash."

"Always for you princess, now hurry." After he said goodbye she flopped back down on her bed and looked back up at her ceiling. She was not ready for this but she took a deep breath, got up and began to prepare to meet the Queen of Scots and the next Queen of France.

A few hours later she stood in the hallway in her green itchy confining dress with Bash looking on with a mischievous smile as Mary Queen of Scotts carriage pulled into court. She took a deep breath as Bash whispered into her ear.

"You will be okay." She just hoped he was right as she straightened her spine, held her head high and watched as a young girl stepped from the carriage. The Queen had finally made her way to her new home.

**Thank you all for being so patent. I know it's been a few weeks but things have been busy. Anyway thanks so much to those who have favored, followed and/or reviewed. This makes it so much easier to continue. I can't thank you enough and it really makes my day. So like I've said before some parts will follow the series and some parts will not and yes there will be broken heart along the way But I'm a firm believer in happy endings so even though things seem dire or just not right it will be okay in the end. I also fully intend to have Emilia's step sister return to make things more miserable for our poor dear girl so can't wait to see what my crazy brain comes up with for that. One more thing… how bout that season premier? Loved it right? Can't wait to see what season 2 has in store. Until next time… PS PLEASE review, I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks- Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's been a long time and I'm going to admit I struggled with this chapter but I now think I have a handle on things. Please review and thanks for reading **

Chapter Five

Emilia tried to control her nerves as she was first introduced to the future Queen of Spain. She bowed and introduced herself praying she didn't fall on her face due to her nervousness causing her legs to shake. She was rewarded with a kind smile and an arm around her own as the Queen lead her down the hallway.

"So Lady Emilia you are to be my escort here in France?" Mary asked in a kind voice.

"I am no Lady, Your Grace just a simple girl here to serve." She felt a slight blush and looked to the floor.

"Oh I do not believe that. From what I understand you are a special friend to the king's favorite son." Emilia's head shot up at that statement wondering how she had figured that out in the five minutes she had been here. The alarm must have shown on her face because Mary smiled a little bigger and patted her arm. "Word travels fast at court and there is nothing to be afraid of. Everything I have heard about you has been very good." Emilia tried to shake her nervousness off and took a deep breath.

"Sebastian and his mother took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I owe them everything."

"So they are your family then." She stated more than asked.

"I suppose that is the case, yes." She looked away shyly not sure where this conversation was headed. Mary sensing her discomfort steered the conversation in another direction.

"My friends and I haven't been here since we were children. So much has changed, perhaps when we get settled you could give us a tour." Emilia nodded her head in agreement.

"As you wish Your Grace." They stopped right outside the doorways which lead to the room that she would be staying in. Before they went in however Mary stopped her causing her to turn and face her. She was a little taller than Emilia but then again people were but her eyes sought hers before she spoke. Emilia shifted slightly unsure what she was supposed to say or do.

"Please, call me Mary. I would like to think that we will be good friends. If you are like family to the king's son then you are like family to his brother. This means we will be like sisters one day. I think I would like that very much." Emilia wasn't sure what to say and tried hard not to show her surprise. This was unexpected and she couldn't help but return the smile. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I think I would like that very much." She bowed her head slightly as they entered the room, her ladies followed behind her.

Throughout the morning Emilia tried to leave several times so that the ladies could get settled but each time Mary found some reason to keep her from leaving. She asked questions about everything and everyone. She even asked about Emilia's life before she came to court, a subject that only Bash and his mother knew about. She tiptoed around the issue and only gave bits of information. No need to bother a royal with her insignificant problems. All in all however it was an enjoyable morning. Mary ever so kind and her lady's excepting her as if she had always been one of their own. She grew rather fond of Aylee and Greer. Kenna she tolerated but understood her ambitions and Lola, although a bit stand offish was very respectable. It was very overwhelming to her. She was finally able to make her escape with promise of food from the kitchen, insisting on going herself so that she could make sure only the best be delivered. She left the room and made her way around the corner and leaned against the wall in order to catch her breath. Her mind spinning, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing her mind racing. This was not what she expected and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She gave herself an in depth pet talk and finally opened her eyes only to jump and give a little yelp to see who was standing in front of her. His arms tucked behind his back and a smug smile on his face.

"Bash! You scared me half to death!" This earned her a chuckle as he took a step closer to her.

"So was it as bad as you thought?"

"Nearly." She said as she rolled her eyes. He frowned slightly and took another step closer and touched her arm

"Was she unkind to you?" He took another breath before she answered.

"No that wasn't it at all. She was surprisingly excepting of me, her lady's as well."

"Then what is it?" His concern showing on his face. She had the sudden urge to smooth the worry lines from his brow but gave herself a mental shake. She shouldn't be thinking things like that about her best friend. He would never see her that way. "Emilia?!" He asked again which grabbed her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"It's just a bit overwhelming that's all. She says we are going to be like sisters Bash. I'm not sure what to think." She looked up at him worryingly which won her a relaxed smile from him.

"Oh princess it will be fine." He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear before he tucked her hand at his elbow. He lead her down the hallway as he asked where she was going.

"I haven't had the best of luck when it comes to sisters. What if I make a mistake? What if she starts to know me and then finds out she doesn't like me? What if….?" Before she could finish her statement Bash turned her around so that she was facing him again. He forced her to look up at him.

"You need to stop that kind of thinking. You are a good, kind, strong and beautiful person. Anyone who doesn't like or respect you is not worth knowing, besides the Queen strikes me as being someone genuine. Now stop fussing and let's get going. We have a wedding to attend." She groaned slightly and quietly but he must have heard her because he let out a chuckle. "I thought every girl liked going to a wedding."

"Yes and every girl like to wear such constricting clothing and remembering social graces." She said as she grimaced and pulled at her waist slightly which only caused him to bark back more laughter as they continued down the hallway.

A few hours later after the noon day meal she was once again in her room. This time it was to pick out a new dress for the wedding. Something she really wasn't looking forward to with all the people and dancing. She didn't really know how to dance and the thought of it almost frightened her. She just prayed that she didn't make a complete fool of herself. She really wouldn't be going but with her new duties it was expected. She sighed a deep sigh and approached her cupboard pulling it open. As she started to rustle through the dresses she heard a sound coming from the back of the closet. She pulled the dresses back when something flew out of the cupboard. She jumped back with a slight scream stumbling backwards and falling to the floor. When she did she hit her head on the table behind her. The next thing she remembered was opening her eyes to darkness and hearing someone moving in that darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the long wait. Talk about craziness at the moment. Between my birthday, upcoming holidays and a recent heavy work load this has been my first opportunity to write let alone think. And let's face it, this season of Reign has been a bit of a letdown which is why this story takes place at the beginning of season one. That said, thank you so much for all of the support with the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm glad you all like it and Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends. Enjoy your turkey I know I will! **** Oh by the way for those interested I am a huge music lover and each of my stories has sort of a theme song that has inspired the story in some way. For this one its **_**Shot in the Dark by: Within Temptation. **_**If you listen to the lyrics you may get where this could be heading.**

Chapter Six

When she came to it was dark and cold. She felt the cold stone floor beneath her and her head was throbbing. She moved to sit up wincing as she did as she realized that her hands were bound. That was when she heard the shuffling, a slight noise just off to the right of her. She squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust to the darkness and to see who it was. Feeling around behind her she felt for something… anything that could be used as a weapon. Her choices were very limited so she thought she would try talking it out.

"Hello?" She questioned to the dark. "Who is there?" Nothing, so she called out again. "Hello, you can't keep me here!" She was growing desperate and starting get scared. She tried pulling on the restrains but they wouldn't move, if anything they had become tighter. That was when she heard the shuffling again and tried to look in that direction. She caught sight of a shadow moving in the dark. Trying again she spoke. "What do you want with me?" She saw the shadow move closer to her and she tried to move away only to find herself up against the stone wall with nowhere to go. The shadow came closer but stayed just far enough away that she wasn't able to see who it really was. Then the shadow spoke.

"Things are not what they appear. Be careful who you trust." A gruff voice answered.

"What do you mean? Who are you?!" Emilia demanded to know again. The shadow shifted again and she heard the voice once more.

"Keep her safe. Don't trust anyone"

"What?! Who?" But before she could get an answer she heard the shadow scurry away. "Wait, who are you?" But the only answer was her own breathing and voice echoing off the walls. She felt the tears begin to form and she tried to blink them away as she concentrated on trying to get her hands free. As much as she tugged the more her hands began to hurt as the bindings began to dig into her skin. She could feel the panic start to rise and she tried to call out only finding it difficult as the fear started to choke her. Her breath was coming out in quick short gasps and her already diminished vision was growing more cloudy. She knew she had to calm down or she would never get out of this. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Once she had calmed down enough her thoughts started to become much clearer. Looking around she tried to get her bearings but with it being so dark it was proving very difficult. She would have to do this blindly and carefully. Using the wall as a guide she pushed herself up into a standing position. That was when she realized she was within the walls of the castle. She had known that the castle had several old tunnels that lead to the outside. The only problem was it was a maze and rumor was that more than one person had gotten lost in them. There was even a rumor of a castles ghost. Not that she necessarily believed it but she had a strong feeling that the "shadow" she had just meant was indeed the castles so called ghost. She figured she would sort that little mystery out later first she had to find her way out. Closing her eyes once again and evening out her breathing she used her ears to listen and her hands on the wall to guide her. She took her first tentative step forward stopping every few to see if she could hear something… anything. After what felt like hours she suddenly tripped and landed on her shoulder hard. She felt her foot kick at something and when she felt around she discovered a jagged piece of shale. Grabbing it behind her back she pain strikingly was able to use it as a knife as she cut away the binds. Once free she rolled her shoulders and tried to get feeling back to her limbs. Her shoulder was sore and her hands had become sticky with the blood from the cuts on her hands from where she tried to get free, but she was finally able to guide herself a little better. That was when she heard the unmistakable sound of running water. She smiled to herself with a sense of relief. She was at the back of the castle where the small river ran. She started to move more quickly down the tunnel looking for a way out heading to the sound of the water. The tunnel suddenly tilted forward and she lost her momentum, pitching downward she fell and the last thing she remembered was the tunnel opening up into the night air as she once again hit her head.

When she came too it was to the whispering of voices. She tried to open her eyes by could barely focus. She was able to make out that she was lying on a bed and that she had bandages on her wrists. She recognized voices and could barely make out what they were saying.

"They found her behind the castle. It looks like she fell."

"What was she doing back there and what about the marks on her wrist?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She is waking up." Emilia tried to sit up at that moment but gasped at the pain that shot through her entire body. She suddenly felt to hands push her back down gently but firm.

"Try not to move too much Princess." Emilia looked up into a very familiar, very worried pair of eyes. He took one of her hands in his and sat down beside the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" She tried to answer but couldn't find her voice, in truth she really didn't know what had happened. She basically had been stumbling around in the dark. She didn't think anyone would even really believe her when she told them what had happened. So instead she shook her head no in response to his question. He smiled down sadly at her as he smoothed back the hair on her head that had fallen over the bandage that lay there. He began to answer again when she noticed Francis standing just behind him.

"Bash! What does she say? Did someone do this to her?" He asked impatiently. Bash looked back at his brother with a bit of a scowl.

"She doesn't remember." He simply stated as he gave his brother a look of warning.

"But if someone did this to her, we need to find her attacker before someone else gets hurt."

"Yes, but she has just come too. Give her some time." Giving his brother one last glare when the only other person in the room spoke.

"Your brother is right your majesty. She needs her rest I must ask that we leave her in peace." Nostradamus, the castle physician came to stand on the other side of her. "Once she has rested I will send for you. Perhaps then she will have some answers then. Francis suddenly became tight lipped at being so dismissed by him but gave him a tight nod instead.

"I will start a search of the castle grounds but at this point they may already be gone." He looked back at his brother who still hadn't let go of Emilia's hand. "Are you coming Bash?"

"I don't want to leave her"

"My Lord, there is nothing you can do for her now." Nostradamus said as he retrieved a small vile from his table top. "I am going to give her something to help her sleep. Like I said before I will send for you if anything changes." Bash seemed to consider this for a moment. Emilia grabbed his sleeve. "Go" She whispered as sleep started to take over her again. He looked at her with concern before he nodded his head in agreement before bending down and brushing a kiss to her forehead. He looked down at her with his striking eyes before he spoke once again.

"All right but I will be back before long." That was one of the last things she heard before drifting off to sleep.

When she woke again the room was dark and she suddenly thought that she was still in the tunnel. She heard a noise to the left of her and she very silently raised her head to see if anyone was there. She looked to the foot of her bed and her breath caught in her throat. There stood a hooded figure wearing a mask. She tried to scream but nothing came out as the figure suddenly raised its hand holding a dagger that looked very familiar. The figure threw it into her lap and spoke which made her jump. A slow raspy voice, one so very different from the tunnels gave her a warning.

"Your fault. Death will come" The figure slowly melted back into the darkness and she was left holding the dagger. On closer inspection she realized it was one that had belonged to her father. Almost terrified to touch it she just sat there staring at it as it lay nestled in her lap. Was she dreaming? She blinked several times but nothing changed. She didn't know rather she was seeing things or if it was real. She had hit her head. She started to feel light headed again and lay her head on the pillow. Once again the medicine that she had been given took effect. When she woke once more light was streaming in the windows, casting the room in a bright light. She noticed that Bash had returned sometime in the middle of the night as he sat propped up but sound asleep in a chair next to her. She also noticed that the dagger was missing and for the first time wondered if it had all been a dream. But somehow in the back of her mind she knew that this was just the beginning of something much more dangerous. She just hoped that she could be brave enough to recognize it and stop it before anyone else got hurt, because that was when she remembered the warning from earlier the proceeding day. "Things are not as they seem and trust no one."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two weeks had gone by. Two weeks since her ordeal in the tunnel, which had turned up nothing. Two weeks since she had heard that ominous warning, two weeks since Queen Mary had come to court and two weeks since she had started to notice the change. It was a subtle, slow change but she had first noticed it when she had first seen the two of them together.

After she had been attacked she wasn't allowed to leave Nostradamus' care for a few days. During that time she had been questioned mercifully by not only Bash and Francis but the king himself. The idea of someone being attacked inside his own castle did not set very well with him. When it finally was apparent to them that she couldn't offer anything they finally left it alone. The king and Francis anyway, Bash however had decided to continue on his own, even when she had reassured him she was fine.

It was when Mary had come to visit that she noticed the change. She had come to see how she was doing but she watched her best friend as the look on his face changed. He greeted her is a soft voice with a hint of a smile and the way he watched her the whole time had Emilia on full alert. He had feelings for his brother fiancé, how deep they ran she didn't know but they were there. How had she missed this? When did it happen? She wasn't even sure how to approach it and she felt her heart break just a little. The worst part of it was that she noticed Mary looking at him in the same way. Sure Francis was reluctant to marry her but that didn't mean it wasn't going to happen. What was Bash thinking? These questions ran through her head continuously for days to the point that she didn't sleep, barely ate and found herself becoming distant. Speaking when only being spoken too and on occasion she found herself just wondering lost in thought.

On this particular day she found herself once again in her favorite hiding place in the stables up in the hay loft. She knew eventually he would find her there but for now she was enjoying the peace and tried to make sense of everything. She thought back to the night she was given the warning and tried to figure out who was really behind it. She didn't think it was the same person who had dragged her into the tunnel that had been a different kind of warning. It was like she was being warned for her own safety. The second warning had clearly been meant to scare her and she never did find the dagger. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize he had found her until he was sitting right next to her.

"So this is where you are hiding." She didn't turn to look at him or answer him which caused him to shift uncomfortably next to her. "You want to tell me what is going on." She still didn't answer and looked down at her hands which she held grasped in her lap. She wasn't even sure how to speak about any of it. Would he think her silly?

"Emilia!" He said more sharply as he increasingly frustrated with her silence but softened when he noticed the tremor in her hands. He covered her hands with one of his and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She resisted at first but immediately relaxed as he spoke in her ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I just don't know how to help you. I know you have been through a lot lately but I need you to talk to me princess" She could feel the tension missed with the exhaustion start to creep up on her as tears started to fall.

"I'm not sure that what happened was even real." She finally answered between the tears. Bash rubbed her arm as she took a deep breath.

"So tell me anyway." He said as he rested his chin on her head, a comforting gesture that had become very familiar for the two of them.

She took another deep breath and proceeded to tell him everything she could remember. From the sound of the person warning her to not trust anyone, to the person who brought her the dagger she told him every detail. After she was done she pulled away again and looked out of the window that was in the hay loft that looked out into the country side. She focused her sight on a point and just locked it there not looking back at him. He was silent for several minutes until she finally spoke again.

"I know it sounds crazy. That is why I didn't say anything. It is almost like I was visited by a ghost but I know it wasn't. I was afraid no one would believe me."

"I would have." He sounded almost hurt and when she turned around to look at him it was showing in his eyes. She laid a hand on his arm and look up at him.

"I know but with everything going on I didn't want to bother you with my possible crazy talk." He looked at her strangely as if to gage what she had just said.

"What's been going on that I wouldn't have time for you?" She looked away but he took both of her hands and ducked his head so that she had to look at him. "Emilia?" he asked her. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm worried."

"About what?'

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"I've seen the way you look at her Bash, at Mary. I've seen the way she looks at you and it's dangerous." H suddenly pulled away from her and turned around running his hand through his hair roughly. "Look I didn't want to upset you and I really didn't want to say anything but you asked so…" Emilia replied but he quickly turned around to face her but instead of anger like she expected she saw his eyes and face clouded with anxiety and a touch of fear. She had never seen him afraid of anything before so this was very alarming for her.

"I know and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Well you don't act on it, that's for sure." He couldn't meet her eye. "You haven't, have you?" He met her eyes at that point with a more determined look in his eyes.

"No I promise you nothing has happened. I know the risks. I know what I can't do and wanting my brother's betrothed is one of them."

"And this is why I am worried. Best case scenario you get sent away, worst case I don't even want to think about." She could feel the anger start to rise in her cheeks. "What are you thinking Bash? If I noticed who else has?"

"I don't know!" He was back to running his hand through his hair and then he stopped, took a deep breath and turned back to her. She on the other hand had taken to look at her shoes trying very hard to hold back her tears. She could slowly feel him slipping away from her but he didn't seem to see it that way but then he didn't love her the way she did him.

"I'm sorry. I guess like you I'm having a hard time. When I saw you laying there knowing someone had hurt you and I wasn't there I guess I wasn't dealing with it well. Then Mary was there. She sat and talked with me. I guess we just got to know each other." Emilia had made her way to his side and wrapped her arms around him holding him close and he returned the gesture. "I know it's dangerous and I know I can't let it happen. Let's just stop keeping things from each other." He looked down with her with a smile. "I will find how did this to you." He said as he brushed a piece of hair from her still bruised forehead.

"And you will be more careful?" She asked him. "Because I would really hate to find a new best friend. They are so hard to find." This earned her a bigger smile.

"I promise to be more careful if you do." She nodded her head in agreement as she looked out into the open field knowing where her heart lay but also knowing where his did. It was at that moment when she noticed a very familiar sight coming to the castle.

"Oh no not now." She stated.

"What is it?" Bash asked next to her.

"It's my sister Brigitte. She has come back to court."

**Okay, I know a bit melodramatic but I couldn't help it. **** Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Until next time…**


End file.
